The present invention relates generally to a variable speed mechanism, and more particularly to a device for adjusting the sheave pitch diameter of a variable speed mechanism.
The inventor of the present invention discloses in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,105. A device comprises an adjusting button 24 which is attached to a side of the first variable speed belted wheel 21 for use in adjusting the pitch diameter of the wheel groove of the wheel 21.
Such a prior art adjusting means as described above is limited in design in that it is incapable of expressing explicitly the extent of the speed changing situation in quantitative terms and by the use of a display.